dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
England
:See also: and UK Nations Rivalry England is one of the 4 countries which resulted from the breakup of the United Kingdom after the contest in Manchester. Having made three appearances thus far in the contest England has reached the final on two occasions. However these 2 final appearances have yielded very different results. A 3rd place in Tórshavn was followed by a very disappointing last place in Madrid. Results Table |- | | | | | }} |} |- | | | |steeleuro_wolf | |Paloma Faith | |Upside Down | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|118 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|55 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|110 |- | | | |Quizmike | |Little Boots | |Stuck on Repeat | style="text-align: center; "|'22nd' | style="text-align: center; "|39 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|50 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|74 |- | | Ulfgeirr | Bat For Lashes | Sleep Alone | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|40 |- | | | |Saturn | |Same Difference feat. Alcazar | |Karma Karma | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|95 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|92 |- | | | |Quizmike | |Cocknbullkid | |Yellow | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|66 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|71 |- | | | |TerryP | |Jade Ewen | |Punching Out | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|71 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|65 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|58 |- | | JordanC55 | Laura White | You Should Know | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'18th' | style="text-align: center; "|16* | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|88 |- | | | |Cuishla | |Will Kevans feat Russell Tovey | |Dialling Tone | style="text-align: center; "|'24th' | style="text-align: center; "|26 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|49 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|45 |- | | | |dylanpartyon | |Neon Hitch | |Get Over U | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|51 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|80 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|92 |- | | | |Penguinperson | |Ed Drewett | |Champagne Lemonade | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "|46 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|56 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|91 |- | | | |steeleuro_wolf | |Jeremías | |Uno Y Uno Igual A Tres! | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "|15 |- | | kvn | Mini Viva | One Touch | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|53 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|75 |- | | Katsuya | Cosmo Jarvis | Gay Pirates | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|86 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|96 |- | | | |thomizzle | |Joe McElderry | |Someone Wake Me Up | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|84 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|127 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|125 |- | | | |penguinperson | |Wolf Gang | |The King and All of his Men | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|108 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|108 |- | | dylanpartyon | Nicola Roberts | Yo-Yo | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|48 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | AcerBen | Karima Francis | Stay | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|42 |- | | |[[]] | Kovak | Killer Boots | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| |} Key